Along with the development of the display technology, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used. Due to the absence of a light-emitting function, it is necessary to provide a backlight module for the liquid crystal display device, so as to provide an even area light source, thereby to enable the liquid crystal display device to display an image.
Usually, the backlight module includes a light source, a light guide plate, a reflector, a prism, and a diffuser. The light guide plate is a principal element for converting a linear light source or a point light source into the even area light source. To be specific, dots are arranged at a reflection surface of the light guide plate. Due to a scattering function of the dots, a total reflection effect of a light beam inside the light guide plate may be prevent, thereby the light beam from the linear light source or the point light source may be guided toward a light-exiting surface of the light guide plate and evenly exit therefrom. In this way, it is able to convert the linear light source or the point light source into the even area light source, and improve brightness and uniformity of the area light source in a better manner. However, in the case that a conventional die core is adopted, it is merely able for the dots of the resultant light guide plate to scatter the light beam at a relatively small scattering angle, thereby a light utilization rate of the light guide plate is relatively low.